


Save a Horse - Ride Kakuzu

by zombie_honeymoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drinking, Frotting, KakuHida Week 2020, M/M, Smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: After a week of being paired up for team building exercises at a working ranch, Kakuzu and Hidan give in to their feelings with the help of some drinks and spend their last night of the company paid trip taking turns riding one another.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: KakuHida Week





	Save a Horse - Ride Kakuzu

**Author's Note:**

> For KakuHida Week 2020 - Prompt: Drunken Truths
> 
> I meant to get this done for the day of the prompt but ended up with a huge migraine that wouldn't go away instead. Better late than never though.

A week at a working ranch for ‘team building’ had Kakuzu and Hidan working better together if their current position on the couch of the small cabin they shared was anything to go by. Several drinks between them definitely helped as well. 

Their clothes discarded on either the floor or the other end of the couch, Hidan had wasted no time in claiming a spot on Kakuzu. With one knee on either side of one of Kakuzu’s muscular thighs, Hidan was riding him, eyes closed, head tipped back just enough to expose the pale column of his throat, lips parted as he moaned. The sight of it, bared just for him, was too much to resist and Kakuzu reached out, his hand closing around Hidan’s throat. 

Hidan’s breath hitched in his throat and he opened his eyes as Kakuzu squeezed lightly, and angled his face just so that their eyes met. 

“You’ll look at me while you ride me. I want to see you.” 

Kakuzu’s voice, low and commanding, sent a shiver through Hidan and he couldn’t help but obey. He nodded, breathless, a sheen of sweat on his flushed face and then Kakuzu’s fingers were gone from his throat. 

Dampness gathered on Kakuzu’s thigh, he could feel Hidan’s erection pressing against him, harder and more desperate with each roll of his hips as he moaned, using Kakuzu for his own pleasure. 

It took every ounce of self control to not reach forward and take himself in hand and jerk himself off with Hidan. His eyes were on Hidan’s face, sliding lower, watching the way Hidan moved. Moments later Hidan’s hands were on his shoulders, using him for leverage. Kakuzu loved the way he dug his fingers into him, his nails for sure would leave marks he could take home as a reminder of their night. No one else would know. 

"Yeehaw, Kakuzu," Hidan breathed, drawing his name out. It was so different from the way he had shouted it as obnoxiously as he could all week, but the same in that he was clearly enjoying himself very, _very_ much.

Hidan shifted forward, hands moving to the back of Kakuzu’s neck as his fingers tangled in long locks of hair. He pulled to angle Kakuzu’s face before moving in for a kiss that was more bite and tongue than anything else all while grinding himself against Kakuzu’s thigh. Then he pulled away with a moan.

_“Ah fuck…”_ Hidan panted, “watching you all week on that horse… wished it was me you were riding…” 

“And yet here we are and you chose to ride me,” Kakuzu teased, his hands on Hidan’s waist, stilling him, not wanting him to finish so soon and Hidan whined, fighting against his hold. 

The tension between them had built up throughout the week. Every teasing look and remark, every deliberate touch from not only Hidan but also Kakuzu had brought them to this. Nagato had paired them up so they could work out their differences so they would stop threatening each other in the office. Turns out, what they needed to work out was the sexual tension between them.

“Couldn’t help myself,” Hidan said between pants, eyes glazed with lust, and the smell of whiskey on his breath, “you turn me on like nothing else. Always have. Always will. I’m sick of pussyfooting around it. And fuck… I just had to take my turn on you.”  
  
“You’re missing something…” Kakuzu reached forward to grab Hidan’s cowboy hat from the coffee table and stuck it on his head, “Much better.” 

Hidan adjusted his hat so he could see better, tipping it back just a bit and bit his bottom lip, “Like what you see?”   
  
“Always have,” Kakuzu responded, a gentleness in his voice, “This view… can’t get any better.”   
  
“It can and will when I come on you.” Hidan let go of Kakuzu’s hair and let his hands trail down his broad chest, pinching both nipples at once and made Kakuzu arch his back with a groan.

“And what about me? Am I just supposed to watch you get off like this and not get anything in return? Are you just using me for your own pleasure?” 

At that, Hidan bit his lower lip and reached between them, gripping Kakuzu’s erection and making him moan, “Course not, I’ll get you off. However you want. However many times you want. I’m just… _ah_ , _Kakuzu...”_ a roll of his hips, and a moan fell from his lips, _“so fucking close…”_

Kakuzu’s heart raced at the sight of Hidan, teetering on the edge of bliss, and he loosened his grip, sliding his hands down to cup his ass instead, “Well then, don’t let me stop you.” 

As Hidan continued to hump his thigh, moaning and panting, Kakuzu memorized his face and the sounds he made as he desperately wanted to touch himself. He could wait, however. Hidan said he would get him off, Kakuzu would hold him to it. Judging by both the look on Hidan’s face and his increased desperate movements, it wouldn’t be much longer.

Hidan was beautiful as he came undone, Kakuzu let out a groan as he watched, feeling hot fluid splash across his thigh. Hidan leaned forward and kissed him hard, moaning as Kakuzu slipped his tongue into his mouth. 

Finally, Hidan pulled away and settled against Kakuzu’s chest to catch his breath. 

“Don’t tell me you’re spent for the night?” Kakuzu asked, half teasing, half serious, “Drink too much and passed out already?”  
  
At that, Hidan tilted his face and licked his way up the side of Kakuzu’s neck, feeling his pulse thrum against his tongue, and then whispered into his ear, “Hell no, I’m just getting started.” 

Kakuzu opened his mouth to say something but was cut off, his words dissolving into a low groan as Hidan took the opportunity to trail his tongue along the outer shell of Kakuzu’s ear before nipping into it with a grin, “How ‘bout we move this to the bedroom and you ride my ass all night? I’ll even let you wear my hat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my little smut fic, comments and kudos are appreciated 🖤
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @zombie-honeymoon


End file.
